Devotion
by LadyDianna
Summary: Snape and random made up character, yayness ensues...not happy yay-ness mind you...it's a drama kind of yay-ness


Dis es a 'Harry Potter-ish' story, I do not own the said title of the above book... I hope this short thing makes sense to you as it makes no sense to me.... Read, review, and point out my all too obvious errors....you'll get a cookie or something... ~Dianna  
  
"I keep dreaming of him... I dream that he never stopped- that he made it all dark...."  
  
Satori stumbled down the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. It was the middle of the night. She'd had that dream again, the one about how she had almost succumb to the darkness within her soul. She'd almost given in to darkness once before. She dreaded repercussions. Would he come for her here, within the confines of Hogwarts? She knew Lord Voldemort well enough. He would come for her, no matter where she was. Above her head she heard Peeves the Poltergeist singing some moronic song and the caretaker, Argus Filch chasing after him. His voice became louder. The figure of a man was running down the corridors screaming and waving a broomstick around wildly, appeared.  
  
"I'll get you fer this one Peeves!" Filch screamed. Peeves laughter echoed through the school. Not thinking, Satori reached into the darkness and grabbed hold of a foot. Peeves laughter was replaced by obscenities she hadn't heard in years. "Who's there? What's goin' on?" Filch demanded. "If it's one of you little brats, you're getting detention fer three weeks." Filch squinted and saw who it was He smiled, revealing a row of yellow teeth. "Oh, it's you Professor Frost. Thank you fer catchin' Peeves. He's been such a trouble- maker lately. I'm surprised you caught him."  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go you dirty, stinking, traitor!" Peeves hissed. Alarmed, Satori loosened her grip and Peeves shook loose. "Ha-ha! You called yourself a dark sorceress! You can't even catch Peeves!" Peeves laughed. "Dirty, stinking, traitor." Peeves sang, pointing his index finger at her. Satori stood there, emotionless.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" She muttered. Peeves became very still.  
  
"What'd you do to me you arse! Traitor! Why are you even here!?" Peeves yelled, a stream of obscenities spewing from his mouth.  
  
"Quietus" Satori said, and Peeves was silent. "He should remain that way until morning Argus. Have a pleasant evening." Satori gave Filch a small smile and left him standing there in the dark. She slowly turned the doorknob to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Mid-lumos." She whispered, holding up her wand. A very dim light filled the room. She set her wand on the nightstand and slid into bed. "Nox." She whispered, and the light was gone. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"You had that dream again, didn't you love?" A voice whispered in her ear. "Serverus, you're supposed to be asleep!" Satori giggled, turning over to face her husband.  
  
"Well, you woke me up. Besides, I need to look as though I haven't slept, it keeps up my image." He smiled and brushed her silver hair out of her face. "You haven't answered my question yet, darling."  
  
"Yes, I dreamt about it. Why does it bother me so much? It was years ago, he's forgotten about this by now." She revealed the tattoo on her forearm. It was of a skull with a snake slithering from its mouth. "It still hasn't faded. No matter what I try."  
  
"They were meant to last forever. They will never fade, trust me, I've tried. If the dream bothers you so much, ask Albus about it. He should be able to help." "Okay darling, in the morning." She kissed him and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The next morning, she found herself in Albus Dumbledore's enormous office.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the trouble Satori?" Dumbledore asked, taking a sip of a sweet smelling tea.  
  
"The dreams are coming back, I can't control them anymore. There are going to be repercussion, Albus. He's not going to let me stay happy and safe for long."  
  
"I understand. A student has been perturbed by strange dreams as well. I am sure you know of who I speak."  
  
"Yes, the Potter's child. Harry, is it?" "He has also been plagued by the scar on his forehead. He has been to see Madame Pomfrey the whole week for something for the pain. Perhaps it is because the both of you survived Voldemort, you have a special sense for him. I will call for a teacher's meeting and try to get a shield placed around the school." Satori smiled, pretending to look reassured, but she wasn't. She knew that a barrier around the school wouldn't stop Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Professor Frost! May I have a word please?" A voice called behind her. It was a girl in Gryffindor robes, whom Satori recognized as Hermione Granger.  
  
"What is it Miss. Granger?" Satori stopped.  
  
"I was wondering if you could check and see if I combined these two potions, I've written the formula out and analyzed all of the ingredients. I must confess though that they aren't the ones that were given to us in Potions, I added a few extra ones.... Professor? Are you all right?" Hermione looked up just in time to see Satori fall to the cold stone floor. "Somebody help!" She cried, and Snape ran out of Defense Against the Dark Arts and quieted her.  
  
"Miss. Granger, what is the meaning of this disturbance?" He demanded. "It's Professor Frost, she's fainted." Hermione explained. Snape's already sallow face paled.  
  
"Go get Madame Pomfrey, and then inform the headmaster and have him come here immediately!" Snape magiced a stretcher and laid her on it. He paced the halls anxiously waiting for Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore to appear.  
  
"Serverus, what seems to be the problem?" Poppy Pomfrey asked, feeling Satori's damp forehead. Snape glared at the crowd behind him. They dispersed and he let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I don't know, she's been having trouble sleeping and she's complained of headaches." He nervously ran his long fingers through his black hair. "I just don't know what to do Albus. It's tearing her apart. I wish that there was something that I could do for her."  
  
"I know Serverus. It's affecting all of the teachers. We all deeply care for Satori, now and when she was a student."  
  
"She has gotten better though, when she was in her seventh year, the hospital wing was like a second home to her." Madame Pomfrey mused. She handed Serverus a big piece of chocolate. "Here, give this to her when she wakes up. In the mean time, take her to her room." Her head pounded, images of Voldemort flashed through her head.  
  
"You will be mine Satori! You promised me your soul! I will have it, along with your husband's! They will be mine whether you are willing or not!" He grabbed her wrists and forced her to stare into his cold dead eyes.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "Expecto Patronus!" A white fox appeared and Voldemort was forced back.  
  
"Didn't know someone like you could produce a patronus this powerful." He laughed, brushing the white figure aside.  
  
"Satori, wake up!" A voice urged her. She blinked.  
  
"You may have won this, but remember I had you once...." He faded away. Satori opened her eyes, Serverus's brown eyes bored into her silver ones.  
  
"He's coming Serverus. He's coming for both of us." She said, pushing away the chocolate he was offering her. "I can't fight him anymore, not by myself anyway. My patronus isn't doing any damage at all. I need help and the only person that's as linked to him as I am is Potter." She put her head in her hands and she sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'm going to do Serverus, I just-" She began sobbing and he pulled her close.  
  
"We'll defeat him if it takes our lives." He whispered, stroking her hair. The next day Satori gave a surprise quiz in potions, she stared at Harry Potter the whole time. When he finally put his quill down she looked down at her book.  
  
"Potter!" She snapped. "Come up to my desk!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Harry advance to the front of the room. Satori glared at them. "No one told the rest of you to stop working. If these quizzes aren't finished in the next fifteen minutes there will be extra homework." Everyone else groaned and went back to work, only Hermione looked delighted.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, his green eyes sparkling. For a few seconds she stared at his scar.  
  
"I need your help Mr. Potter." She said softly. "Can you afford to miss Quidditch practice today?"  
  
"The season is over Professor." She blinked and realized he was right. "Sorry, I don't pay any attention to that sport; I'm quite amazed I remembered what it was called." She smiled at him. "Please be here promptly at 5:00. You may return to your seat, Mr. Potter." He nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Okay Professor." She watched him sit down and finally tore her gaze from the boy.  
  
"Serverus?" She said opening the door to his classroom. There was no response. "Serverus are you here?" It was dark and she could only see a candle dimly glowing in the corner. She felt a shiver race up her spine. "Serverus, this isn't funny."  
  
"He's a bit tied up at the moment, angel." A cold and familiar voice hissed from the dim corner. Satori opened her mouth to scream but an icy hand stopped her. "Do you promise not to scream?" The voice whispered in her ear. She nodded and the hand was removed. "Face me Satori, face your master." Reluctantly, she turned and faced the cold dead eyes of Lord Voldemort. A disgusted look came across her face. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He purred.  
  
"Where is my husband?" She hissed.  
  
"Oh, Serverus?" He made a motion with his hand and Snape's unmoving figure appeared lying on a desk. "He isn't dead; I wouldn't do that to you my pet." Voldemort said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I can feel your power growing with every passing second, your hatred for me... It's so delicious."  
  
"I'm going to destroy you Voldemort." She growled. "I'm not weak anymore." He let out a raspy laugh.  
  
"You couldn't destroy me, I own you." "Avada Cadavra!" She screamed with all the power in her body. There was a loud scream and Satori fell to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Satori? Are you okay?" Serverus's voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Did I....kill him?" She asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"He's dead." She tried to stand but Serverus pushed her back.  
  
"Rest, you need it. You're just lucky that there were no very serious  
repercussions from that curse." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll be right back; Albus needs to know that you're awake." He left  
the room.  
  
"Albus, she's awake." Snape said to the figure that stared out across  
the school grounds from a large window.  
  
"Do you think she suspects our plan?" Dumbledore asked, facing the  
pale dark haired man.  
  
"She had no idea. The bad dreams will subside. Voldemort has been dead  
for two years after all." Snape replied as they walked back to the  
hospital wing.  
  
"She went through a lot; Voldemort killed her entire family in front  
of her. She needed some closure."  
  
"You love her very much Serverus." Dumbledore mumbled softly.  
  
"From the moment I saw her, Albus."  
  
"I hope you didn't mind losing that boggart Serverus."  
  
"Anything for the one I love Albus, anything."   
Top of Form | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
